User blog:Tyranitar12/Skin Splash Arts (UPDATE)
Hey everyone, Tyranitar12 here brining you the latest on the skins splash update for previously updated champions. This project started all the way back in 6.9 with Trundle (the latest being Miss Fortune). This project has now been merged with Champion updates, which started in 5.24 with Poppy (the latest being Pantheon). Before we get started, here are some pointers to check: * Modern splashes will be updated to match the new look of the skin/champion, they will NOT be re-done from scratch (e.g Debonair Galio). ** In some rare cases, modern splashes will be re-done from scratch if the skin is fully updated (e.g Aether Wing Kayle). * In some rare cases, a splash art will receive tweaks to unify a champion's look (e.g Rocket Girl Tristana). * Shared splashes will only be updated when a specific champion receives a major overhaul to his/her visuals, and only said champion will be updated in the splash art (e.g TPA Nunu). ** However if the changes are small, then the splash art will remain untouched (e.g TPA Shen). OFFICIAL UPDATES FROM RIOT Update 1: Fiddlesticks and Volibear have been confirmed for a VGU in 2020, Fiddlesticks will come before Volibear. NOTE: Haunted Maokai's splash art update has been temporarily iceboxed for now. Please note that all of the information below has been confirmed by a rioter, most notably Reav3. Upcoming Skin Splash Updates Alistar ; ; ; ; ; ; Annie ; (face tweaks) ; ; ; ; ; ; Ashe ; ; ; ; ; Gangplank ; ; ; ; ; Garen ; ; ; ; ; Heimerdinger ; ; ; ; Karthus ; ; ; Kassadin ; ; ; ; Nasus ; ; ; ; Renekton ; ; ; Sivir ; ; ; ; Sona ; ; ; ; These are all the confirmed champion to receive skin splash updates, I personally am the most excited for Sona. Previous Skin Splash Art Updates The following skin splashes inside the main project have been updated and have received very positive feedback. Fiora ; ; Karma ; ; ; ; (face tweaks) Maokai (Tank Update) ; ; ; Miss Fortune ; ; ; ; ; ; Nidalee ; ; ; ; ; Sejuani (Tank Update) ; ; ; Sion ; ; ; ; Tristana ; ; ; ; ; ; (ear tweaks) Trundle ; ; ; Twitch ; ; ; ; ; Previous Bonus Splash Updates Below is a list of skin splashes that have been updated outside of the project, these are known as "Bonus Splashes". ; ; ; (pre-VGU) ; ; ; ; ; (Mage Update) ; (pre-VGU) ; ; ; ; ; (pre-VGU) ; ; (matching skin with Evelynn) ; ; ; (pre-VGU) ; (pre-VGU) ; ; Upcoming bonus Splash Updates None at the moment. Will update if any of them are on the way. Previous Visual and Gameplay Updates (Alphabetical) Aatrox ; (tweaks) ; (tweaks) ; (tweaks to Aatrox) Akali ; ; (originally known as ) ; ; ; ; ; (tweaks) ; (tweaks to Akali) Evelynn ; ; ; ; (tweaks to Evelynn) Ezreal ; ; ; (tweaks) ; ; ; (tweaks to Ezreal) ; (tweaks) ; (tweaks to Ezreal) ; (tweaks) Galio ; ; ; ; ; (tweaks) Irelia ; ; ; ; ; (tweaks) Kayle ; ; (shared with ) ; (originally known as ) ; (shared with ) ; ; ; ; (tweaks to Kayle) ; (tweaks) Mordekaiser ; ; ; (tweaks to Mordekaiser) ; ; (tweaks to Mordekaiser) Morgana ; (shared with ) ; ; ; (shared with ) ; (tweaks) ; (tweaks) ; (tweaks to Morgana) ; (tweaks) Nunu ; ; ; ; ; ; (tweaks to Nunu & Willump) ; (tweaks to Nunu & Willump) Pantheon ; ; ; ; ; ; (tweaks) ; (tweaks to Pantheon, also renamed from ) ; (tweaks to Pantheon) Poppy ; ; ; ; ; ; Ryze ; (originally known as ) ; ; ; ; ; ; ; Shen ; ; ; Akali's face was updated with her VGU. ; ; Swain ; ; ; Taric ; ; ; Urgot ; ; ; Warwick ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; (tweaks to Warwick) Yorick ; ; (tweaks to Yorick) Upcoming Visual and Gameplay Updates Fiddlesticks ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; (tweaks or untouched) ; (tweaks or untouched) Volibear ; ; ; ; (tweaks to Volibear) ; (tweaks to Volibear) Planned Visual and Gameplay Updates in the near future Dr. Mundo ; ; ; ; ; ; ; (tweaks to Dr. Mundo) ; (tweaks to Dr. Mundo) ; (tweaks to Dr. Mundo) ; (tweaks or untouched) Corki ; (new splash or tweaks) ; ; ; ; ; ; (tweaks to Corki) ; (tweaks or untouched) ; (tweaks or untouched) Cho'Gath ; ; ; ; ; ; (tweaks to Cho'Gath) ; (tweaks or untouched) Nocturne ; ; ; ; ; ; (tweaks to Nocturne) ; (tweaks or untouched) Rammus ; ; ; ; ; ; ; (tweaks to Rammus) ; (tweaks to Rammus) ; (tweaks or untouched) Shaco ; ; ; ; ; ; ; (tweaks to Shaco) ; (tweaks or untouched) Shyvana ; ; ; ; (new splash or tweaks) ; (new splash or tweaks) ; (tweaks or untouched) Skarner ; ; ; (new splash or tweaks) ; (tweaks to Skarner) Udyr ; ; ; ; (tweaks to Udyr) ; (tweaks or untouched) Category:Blog posts